1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to engine protection apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus that monitors several engine operating conditions, provides an indication on engine malfunction, disables the engine in the event of malfunction and provides monitored engine cooldown and warm up periods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several engine protection apparatus known to the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,329, issued Jan. 23, 1979 to Trobert, discloses an apparatus that shuts down an engine responsive to adverse engine operating conditions. However, the Trobert apparatus does not provide automatic warming up and cooling down periods.
Other engine protection devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,648, issued Mar. 9, 1971, to Cass; U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,489, issued Apr. 26, 1977, to Cartmill; U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,151, issued Apr. 3, 1979, to Wright; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,470, issued Aug. 15, 1978, to San Sebastian Saizar.
It is known that engines operate more efficiently when they are warm, and that abrupt shut down of a hot engine is undesireable. Accordingly, a warm up period is indicated, especially when ambient temperatures are low, and a cool down period is indicated, especially whem ambient temperatures are high and the operating temperature of the engine is high. However, the driver of a vehicle may not have the patience or inclination to remain with the vehicle during its warming up or cooling off period. Thus, if the engine develops a problem while it is operating and unattended, no one will be present to observe or hear the warning lights or buzzers with which the vehicle may be equipped, and to shut down the engine as needed. Accordingly, an engine monitoring apparatus specifically configured to provide a warm up and cool down period and to monitor the engine during such times, as well as at all other times, and to shut down the engine if trouble develops, would represent an advance in the art.
There is a present need for engine protection apparatus that protects engines by providing monitored warming up periods when the engine is cool, e.g. in the morning, and by providing monitored cooling down periods.
It is, accordingly, a general object of this invention to provide an apparatus that can monitor several engine operating conditions.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus that can indicate an engine malfunction by means of an audible or visible signal.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus that can disable an engine in the event of a malfunction.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus that allows automatic monitored cooling down and warming up periods for engine protection.